


Прощение

by AlleenaS9870



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleenaS9870/pseuds/AlleenaS9870
Summary: Играть на деньги, учитывая, что они оба получали их из казны Штормграда, было нелепо. Просто ради победы – слишком пресно. Но у обоих, учитывая время, проведенное вдали друг от друга, было достаточно вопросов. И столько же упрямства и решимости держать свои секреты при себе.





	Прощение

**Author's Note:**

> По всему тексту много намеков различного содержания, но все же некоторые предупреждения не стоят, потому что всего лишь намеки и при желании их можно пропустить или додумать в пределах своего воображения.

В комнате было прохладно — стучащий по единственному в помещении окну мелкий дождь и тусклый свет от полупотухшего камина только добавляли ощущение сырости и зябкости. До рассвета оставалось немного — четверть часа, если внутренние часы его не подводили. В детстве, когда Штормград еще не знал о зеленых чудовищах с неутолимой жаждой крови, юный принц Вариан часто упрашивал короля отпустить его на охоту с придворным егерем — уже тогда пожилой, седовласый охотник многому его научил: как найти потерянную тропу, определить стороны света по звездам или отличить съедобные ягоды от ядовитых. Эти знания не раз сослужили хорошую службу — может быть, даже спасли его жизнь.

Звук шороха ткани и тихого вздоха в абсолютной тишине заставил его поднять взгляд — сидящий по другую сторону карточного столика светловолосый юноша мягко перевернул несколько карт на середине стола и, после секунды раздумий, отложил одну из своей колоды подальше. Не дождавшись ответного шага, он поймал взгляд отца и вопросительно взмахнул картами, зажатыми на манер веера между его пальцев, но приподнятые уголки губ указывали на хорошее расположение духа.  
Юный жрец вряд ли знал, как в одиночку выжить в дикой природе — но интеллектуальные игры любого толка зажигали искорку азарта в голубых глазах — ту самую, которую Вариан безуспешно пытался разглядеть на тренировках несколько лет назад. Там, где сам король Штормграда бы пришел в ярость — от поражения, от особенно болезненного удара — там, где он бы обрушил на противника град ударов, один из которых все равно достиг бы цели, Андуин делал шаг назад. Тогда, наблюдая за безуспешными попытками знаменитых наставников сделать из тихого принца достойного воина, Вариан чувствовал горечь разочарования.  
Теперь, после Пандарии, после Катаклизма и войны с Легионом он научился смотреть чуть дальше, за пределы своих старых убеждений. Его сын вряд ли когда-нибудь удивит кого-то физической силой и яростью, но ближний бой — не единственный путь к победе. Андуин предпочитал более… извилистые, не всегда очевидные тропы.  
— Ты этому в Пандарии научился? — Вариан нахмурился, не отрывая взгляда от своих карт. Он смутно ощущал, что его загнали в угол, и любое движение теперь приведет только к неминуемому поражению. Найти выход по крайней мере к ничьей, наверно, было еще возможно, но его красные от бессонницы глаза не цеплялись ни за одну удачливую комбинацию.  
Принц тихо хмыкнул, прижимая веер карт к губам, чтобы скрыть предательскую улыбку. Его, разумеется, веселила мысль о том, что он может без особого труда победить короля.  
Хотя бы так.  
— Мне докладывали, что вы с этим драконом постоянно сидели над играми и упражнялись в остроумии.  
Улыбка соскользнула с лица принца. Недовольно поведя затекшими плечами, Андуин бросил оставшиеся карты на стол — Вариан проиграл, но сделал это так, чтобы насладиться своей победой его противник не смог. Разумеется, он знал, что это упоминание расстроит сына — но Вариан Ринн далеко не всегда умел проигрывать молча.  
Их отношения стали гораздо лучше в последнее время, это правда, но все же они были слишком разными, чтобы не спорить, не подначивать друг друга — теперь, когда принц уже не считал себя ребенком, он отвечал там, где раньше мог промолчать.  
Вариан не был уверен, чего было больше — раздражения на то, что собственный сын ставил под сомнение его решения или гордость узнавания, наконец, знаменитого упрямства Риннов.

— Ты выиграл, — просто сказал король, не потрудившись даже раскрыть свои карты. — Давай свой вопрос.

Играть на деньги, учитывая, что они оба получали их из казны Штормграда, было нелепо. Просто ради победы — слишком пресно. Но у обоих, учитывая время, проведенное вдали друг от друга, было достаточно вопросов. И столько же упрямства и решимости держать свои секреты при себе.

— Я правда на него похож? На Артаса? — привычная в последнее время маска дипломатичности снова скрыла истинные чувства принца, оставив лишь выражение вежливого интереса — Вариан знал, что под ней было что-то большее, но не мог пробиться дальше.  
Андуин с малого возраста умел скрывать свои настоящие чувства. Но в последнее время он словно сделал своей целью отточить этот навык до безупречности — и Вариан, кажется, был одним из тех, на ком принц постоянно тренировался. Он бы давно пресек эту далеко не невинную игру, если бы не чувство вины, свербящее в груди от некоторых воспоминаний.  
В конце концов это он был причиной, по которой Андуин так рано научился скрывать свои чувства и лгать.

Мысленно возвращаясь к вопросу, Вариан привычно нахмурился, склоняясь над столиком и наливая золотистую жидкость из хрустального графина в стакан — возможно, половина пятого утра для дворфийского эля — это рановато, но не с таким вопросом.

Для людей, не связанных даже отдаленными родственными узами, Артас Менетил и Андуин Ринн были действительно на удивление похожи. Когда эта мысль пришла к Вариану в первый раз Андуину едва исполнилось десять — примерно столько же было Артасу, когда беженцы из Лордерона, измотанные тяжелой дорогой и одной на всех трагедией, преклонили колени перед Теренасом. Разумеется, в то время он не придал дурацкой мысли большого значения. Тогда кампания в Нордсколе только набирала обороты и все его мысли были направлены на спасение своего народа от извращенной воли того, кто когда-то был его лучшим другом. Неудивительно, что после стольких бессонных ночей и всей той мерзости, что творила Ониксия с его телом и душой, непрошенные параллели сами собой возникали в голове.

Но, при всем при этом, была еще одна важная деталь, которая во многом определяла его судьбу с самого детства — Вариан никогда не считал себя самым абсолютно здравомыслящим человеком, вопреки сплетням о своем высокомерии и самоуверенности. Все, чему он стал свидетелем в детстве, смерть Тиффин и то, что с ним сотворила «леди Престор» не прошло бесследно, несмотря на все усилия Джайны собрать воедино то, что когда-то было цельной личностью. Такие события оставляют свой отпечаток и Вариан, по крайней мере наедине с собой, скрепя сердце признавал, что перенесенные испытания нанесли его душе не меньший ущерб, чем телу. Иногда это были приступы ярости, которую становилось почти невозможно контролировать, а иногда — странные мысли, которые заставляли сердце биться быстрее и какое-то темное, смутно знакомое чувство отдаваться тяжестью в животе. Разумеется, принимая все это во внимание, Вариан не придавал большого значения неожиданным, пугающим мыслям и спутавшимся воспоминаниям. Самоконтроль стал важнейшей частью его новой личности — Ло’Гош не мог править Штормградом, и более того — Альянсом.

Но все же не он один видел сходство. В какой-то момент — а точнее, когда Андуин объявил, что его душа лежит к служению Свету, аристократы, недовольные новообретенной самостоятельностью короля, начали с саркастичными полуулыбками шептаться на официальных приемах «А помните последний визит принца Артаса? Они с королевой довольно быстро подружились, не так ли?».

Разумеется, когда он впервые услышал об этих грязных сплетнях, ярость обожгла Вариана, словно магический огненный шар, обрушенный на его голову. Но затем… затем пришло неожиданное, иррациональное чувство облегчения. Конечно, правдой эти выдумки быть не могли даже в теории — Артас оставался в гостях не более двух суток и все это время они с Тиффин едва ли провели наедине несколько минут. Да и любой, кто хотя бы немного знал королеву, понимал, насколько нереальной была для набожной и строго следующей догмам аристократической чести девушки даже мысль об измене. Да и не стал бы Артас… Тогда — не стал бы.  
И все же не он один видел сходство. Не он один узнавал в своем взрослеющем сыне черты другого человека, которые вовсе не заканчивались на золотых волосах и мягком голосе. У Андуина, как бы не злословили враги Альянса, был характер, и он отстаивал свои решения, даже если это могло дорогого стоить — Вариан испытывал укол стыда каждый раз вспоминая «спор» перед отъездом принца к Велену. Тогда он впервые за долгое время испытал страх перед самим собой — перед гневом, который не щадил даже то единственное, что у него осталось от короткого периода счастья, теперь казавшегося далеким прошлым. Но Андуин не боялся. Напротив, он был не менее упрям чем сам Вариан, если был уверен в своей правоте. И в такие моменты он как никогда был похож на человека, чье упрямство принесло участь, худшую чем смерть, миллионам невинных душ, а главное — ему самому.

Вариан только надеялся, что грязные смешки не дойдут до ушей самого Андуина, потому что говорить с ним об Артасе было необъяснимо неправильно. Но, кажется, недооценивать собственного сына у него уже превратилось в плохую привычку — а зря, ведь не просто так убеленный сединами лидер дренеев видел в принце талантливого дипломата. Андуин умел не только слушать, но и слышать. Поэтому в том, что вопрос застал его врасплох, Вариан мог винить только себя.

Король опустил тяжелый стакан с янтарной жидкостью, в которой играли отблески пламени камина, обратно на стол, рядом с рассыпанными в беспорядке картами.

— У Джайны в Тераморе где-то был его портрет. Я удивлен, что ты до него не добрался.

Джайна, как и все одинокие женщины, чей возраст неумолимо приближался к отметке сорока, была склонна к сентиментальности — время от времени, разумеется. Поэтому, наткнувшись как-то взглядом на небольшую копию портрета молодого Артаса в личной библиотеке мага, Вариан был ничуть не удивлен.

— Ошибаешься. Снова, — на губах Андуина снова появляется легкая улыбка, он откидывается назад на спинку кресла, удовлетворенно окидывая взглядом свои аккуратно сложенные — победные — карты. –Мой вопрос был не о внешности. Все говорят, что вы были лучшими друзьями.

Громкий переливистый смех. Уверенно блестящие зеленые глаза. Сбитое дыхание и горячие, жадные руки, скользящие по всему его телу.

Вариан на мгновение закрыл глаза, пытаясь избавиться от слишком ярких воспоминаний. Когда он наконец встретил взгляд сына, Андуин больше не улыбался — теперь на его лице было выражение, с которым он благославлял больных и обездоленных в соборе, то, чего король никогда не мог терпеть по отношению к себе– сострадание.

— С тех пор прошло много лет. Человек, который был моим другом, погиб в Нордсколе, в тот момент когда его руки коснулись этого проклятого меча, — Вариан потер переносицу, пытаясь облегчить начинающуюся мигрень.  
За окном изморось превратилась в ливень, косые струи дождя осыпали каменные стены и окна Штормградской крепости. Где-то вдалеке прокатился приглушенный расстоянием рокот грома.

Андуин всегда любил грозу. С самых ранних лет гром и молнии завораживали его, и они с Тиффин посмеивались, глядя на забравшегося с ногами в большое кресло и не сводившего взгляда с огромного витражного окна ребенка. Теперь принц Штормграда был почти взрослым мужчиной, но его взгляд все так же словно магнитом притягивало к окну каждый раз, когда тьму рассекала особенно яркая молния.

Вариан услышал легкие шаги и поднял голову, столкнувшись взглядом с сыном, который теперь стоял перед его креслом, с руками, охваченными бледным сиянием в полумраке комнаты:  
— Можно?  
Мягкие, не знающие кровавых мозолей пальцы коснулись его висков и зачатки боли тут же отступили, уступив место спокойствию Света. Андуин, однако, не торопился отходить — он не сводил неожиданно серьезного взгляда с лица Вариана, словно надеясь что-то на нем прочесть. Король осторожно обхватил запястья юноши, заставив руки бессильно разжаться, а затем опустил голову и коротко коснулся сухими губами полураскрытой правой ладони. Резкий вздох заставил его снова поднять взгляд — принц казался сбитым с толку неожиданным жестом благодарности, его расслабленность и Свет исчезли в мгновение ока, взгляд неверяще скользил по лицу отца и собственной ладони.  
Вариан отпустил его запястья, ощущая давно знакомый укол досады и злости на самого себя — он всегда умел разрушать такие моменты.  
Но Андуин не сделал шаг назад, как он того ожидал. Вместо этого принц неожиданно опустился на колени перед его креслом — узел в животе Вариана сжался, а король затаил дыхание — и, обхватив руками его торс, аккуратно опустил светловолосую голову на его колени.  
— С тех пор как ты вернулся — Ло"Гош, я имею ввиду — ты словно специально избегал ко мне прикасаться, в отличие от того Вариана. Я не знал что думать.  
Облегченно выдохнув, король зарылся иссеченными шрамами пальцами в мягкие пшеничные пряди. Он и правда поклялся не прикасаться к сыну, пока не научится усмирять свой гнев — эпизод с вывихнутой рукой все еще тлел где-то на периферии его мыслей каждый раз, когда он видел Андуина. То, как он после этого какое-то время вздрагивал, стоило Вариану повысить голос…  
Не первая ошибка и далеко не последняя.  
— В отличие от? — переспросил он, опуская взгляд на склонившуюся перед ним фигуру.  
— Ты не помнишь? — принц повернул голову, ложась теперь щекой на его ногу.  
Знакомое чувство беспокойства вспыхнуло в груди, но Вариан проигнорировал его, убрав пару светлых прядей с глаз юного жреца.  
— Плохо. Воспоминания соединились неравномерно, прошлое Ло"Гоша гораздо ярче чем придворная жизнь.  
Беспокойство, появившееся с вопросом, только усилилось, когда он не получил ответа. Вариан пытался вспомнить все, что связано с одним из самых ненавистных периодов своей жизни — по большей части алкоголь, женщины, вкрадчивый, почти мурлыкающий голос Катараны, и Андуин… его было меньше всего. И во всех его воспоминаниях сын выглядел несчастным — осторожным и болезненно аккуратным в своих словах и действиях. Сердце воина сжалось от ненависти к самому себе — Андуину пришлось стать дипломатом гораздо раньше положенного, только чтобы общаться с собственным отцом.  
— Я хочу чтобы ты знал — мне жаль, что все так получилось.  
Ему не нужно было объяснять — Андуин понимал, что он имел в виду.  
Принц наконец поднял голову, встречая его взгляд. Почему-то для Вариана это было всегда очень трудно — смотреть в глаза сына. Ему казалось, что тот слишком проницателен и видит всю его извращенную, измученную суть насквозь. Он никогда в этом не признается, но эта мысль была не менее раздражающей, чем все дворцовые интриги вместе взятые.  
— Мне не в чем тебя винить, чтобы принимать извинения.  
Разумеется. От Андуина можно ожидать упрямство, своеволие, невыполнение прямых приказов, но никак не злопамятности. Учения служителей Света о прощении упали на благодатную почву — в этом принцу никогда не было равных. Он с такой силой верил во все эти идеалы — вера, любовь, прощение — что, возможно, даже не претворялся в этот момент. Может, он действительно не знал, почему Вариан просил сейчас прощения. Потому что давно простил и забыл, решив никогда больше не вспоминать, так ведь оно работает у этих святош?  
Он простил Вариана, Джайну, даже проклятого Гарроша — и того черного дракона, когда он наконец покажется, тоже простит.  
Не дождавшись ответа, принц снова вздохнул и, поднявшись на ноги, зашел за кресло Вариана, опуская руки на напряженные плечи.  
— Тебе нужно поспать. Ты сидишь за документами и алкоголем целыми ночами, а потом пытаешься составлять планы и расчеты, от которых зависят жизни людей. Даже легендарным воинам нужен сон, чтобы функционировать.  
Вариан медленно закрыл глаза. Под покрасневшими веками словно рассыпали песок — слабое, но непрекращающееся жжение не давало покоя уже несколько дней. Сон… Здоровый сон это хорошо. Если бы он не прерывался каждый раз одним и тем же кошмаром.  
— Я могу помочь, — тихо, почти шепотом предложил жрец. Его руки все еще лежали на плечах отца — он стиснул их, сминая льняную ткань простой домашней рубашки. — Если ты не будешь сопротивляться.  
Вариан неохотно кивнул — едва заметное движение, но Андуину не нужно было ничего больше. Его руки — теплые, до смешного аккуратные — скользнули вверх, одна опустилась на шею, чуть ниже линии роста волос, а другая легла на лоб. Сначала он не почувствовал Свет, а скорее увидел его, даже с закрытыми глазами — в комнате в одно мгновение стало светлее. А затем пришли ощущения — его словно окутала мягкая, невесомая ткань пустоты, облегчая боль в глазах и висках. Тело налилось неописуемой тяжестью, и в этот раз он не стал бороться. Последнее, что он услышал, прежде чем провалиться в блаженное забытье, был тихий, но пронзительный вой ветра за окном — ливень прекратился, но буря только набирала силу.


End file.
